


秘密

by Tangmoni



Category: VJin - Fandom, 围巾 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, 暗恋, 母胎solo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangmoni/pseuds/Tangmoni
Summary: 怂包泰x母胎solo珍18×三年暗恋终于睡到手略有瑕疵，每一个点赞评论都会是最佳动力
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, 围巾 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	秘密

金泰亨有个秘密  
他一见钟情了，对一个人，一个男人

“有要到手机号么？”  
“…没…”  
朴智旻不知是第几次听他叽叽喳喳描述如何与那男人擦肩而过却又怂的不敢搭讪  
“你干脆问他要不要跟你做好了”  
“呀！你小点声”  
金泰亨打翻烛台的老鼠般急匆匆捂朴智旻嘴  
“没出息”  
顺手拿走餐盘里的肉丸又给他一记暴栗，朴智旻觉得他朋友多半是没救了，二十出头大好年纪却在为不确定对象性取向纠结要不要搭讪

午休后，金泰亨像变了个人，崭新衬衫，敞着的衣领隐约遮掩着锁骨，耳钉也撤下一干二净，手上仅挂着条银链叫人总会不自觉注意到他那漂亮手腕  
“你干嘛？”  
“陪我去上金教授的课”  
“那不是大四的课么？”  
“你学的好，金教授喜欢你，嘿嘿”  
狗狗一样哀求，又露出他招牌的四方嘴笑，朴智旻只觉得这人冒傻气  
“不会是那个人上这节课吧”  
金泰亨没回答，只抓着他向教学楼奔

朴智旻不得不承认，金泰亨眼光真的很好，进教室时就看到那人坐在第一排，周围挤着满满的人，不知道还以为教室里只有他附近才是座位  
金泰亨也要凑过去，叫朴智旻一把拉住  
“大哥，前排诶，你生怕不被发现是吧”  
“反正是金教授的课”  
终究还是没拗过，两个人在第二排落座  
金泰亨时不时瞟着那人后脑勺看，又不敢紧盯着，只得装作听课样子偷瞄  
总算熬到下课，朴智旻顾不得要留他谈话的金教授，窜起来去追那男人  
“前辈！”  
“我？”  
“前辈，可以给我你的手机号么”  
下课的走廊，人来人往，金硕珍定在原地，眼前向他要手机号的人郑重其事的在鞠躬，人流逐渐在他们身边停留望来  
“1xx4xx6xxx”  
麻利报出手机号，金硕珍发誓，这是第一次觉得世界上如果有神仙来把他变隐形就好了

手机号在通讯录里像橱窗展览品，一遍又一遍的翻看却不发消息  
金泰亨觉得，自己陷入爱情了，痛苦的单相思爱情

夏天来得很快，随着新生入学，前辈们也在准备离校就职，情侣们开始扎堆出现  
终究是送走了自己艰难的单相思，朴智旻叼着冰棒骂他没出息

大三课程总叫人忙的头昏  
“走吧，我们去夜店喝点”  
朴智旻反复用书敲打着书桌，论文已经让他一周没睡好了，咖啡因远不如来上一杯酒过瘾  
“最近好像开了家新的”  
金泰亨从被窝里钻出头，肉眼可见的休息不佳让他浮肿  
“什么？”  
“gay吧，认识的哥开的”  
瘪瘪嘴，朴智旻开始翻找合适衣服，金泰亨的人缘一直都是遍布各行各业，偶尔会觉得这个人是个社交奇才

“我今晚不回去了”  
插在排队人群中，朴智旻拨弄着他足喷了十分钟发胶的头发  
“金教授来？”  
金泰亨穿的花哨，最近又染了头发，耳饰也叮叮当当带一大堆，远看甚至有些像混混  
一进内部，朴智旻便消失在人群里，估摸着是金南俊要来抓他  
新开店客人总是最多的，金泰亨忍不住逗起正忙出火来的酒保  
“哥，要不然我来给你们打工吧，业绩会增加么”  
“你来我给你酒水免费，工钱就跟老板要吧”  
酒保手里拿酒动作没一刻停歇，托金泰亨福，来搭讪的人最起码都会点上一杯，自己已经忙得手脚朝天

“麻烦，来一杯清水”  
好奇别过头去看是谁到夜店喝清水  
“哥？”  
惊呼声脱口而出，摆头时耳钉互相撞击着  
“嗯？是在叫我么？”  
夜店的混乱叫人思考也变慢下来，金硕珍仔细看着眼前这人也想不出在哪里见过，只觉得熟悉，二十几年来第一次到夜店，鬼知道这里有多热，搭讪的也好多，怕是这辈子都没见过这么多gay，现在他只想来杯水  
“我是x大的后辈，之前旁听有见过哥，金教授课上”  
“啊~我好像记得，你朋友后来要我手机号”  
“哥一个人来的？”  
“什么？”  
酒吧里声音嘈杂，金硕珍只得凑近了听  
这是金泰亨第一次仔细观察他，发梢还留着洗发香波味道，探头侧听的样子像第一次到森林外的动物

金泰亨有个秘密  
他又一次一见钟情，对同一个人，金硕珍

如果神话人物真的存在，那丘比特一定是在他头上狠狠砸一锤子  
为不辜负这一锤，金泰亨留下了吻，在靠近的侧脸上  
“呀...你？你？！”  
猛地后退，又不小心撞到后方顾客，佯装镇定站回原位，金硕珍不知道自己的脸早已通红  
“哥是一个人来么”  
学校里总见不到金硕珍脸上有什么起伏，胳膊搭在吧台上支着头，心跳声要震碎耳膜一样提醒着金泰亨，金硕珍不知所措的表情是多让他心动  
“哦…是啊”  
趁着喝水功夫，金硕珍偷瞄着这个刚偷吻他的后辈  
或许，就这一晚，也没什么

“男朋友呢？”  
“没有”  
“难不成，哥是母胎单身？”  
金泰亨像个在恶作剧的小鬼，让金硕珍脸更红了些  
“才不是！我，我有过好多！”  
情急下大声辩驳，连酒保都朝着他们方向看来  
“哥，这种事不用这么大声”

金硕珍上次接吻是什么时候呢，大概在在高中，隔壁家小三个月的弟弟把他堵在楼梯间，那次有些不愉快，牙齿磕破嘴唇血腥四下散开  
这次似乎有些不同，大脑早已无法思考，任凭身体自己做着反应，金泰亨像要夺走口腔里每一寸空气，双手攀上他的脖颈，碰见耳环当当作响，酒精的味道在口腔里弥漫  
借着灯光昏暗，膝盖反复在金硕珍腿间磨蹭，隔着牛仔布料金泰亨也能感觉到布料下挺起的形状，手指顺势想要摸进衬衫却被抓住  
“别在这里”  
“去哪里”  
依旧不舍得松手，装作帮忙整理衣物，手掌不安分隔着衬衫在胸前打转，金泰亨也不急，只慢慢等着  
“…我家？”  
支支吾吾许久才算挤出字来，金硕珍只觉得无论怎样都不能在外边呆下去

金硕珍家意外离的不远，看起来是专门用来租住的单人公寓，楼层有些高，透过窗隐约看得见汉江，就为这份景色，他同房东讲价讲了好久才住下来  
只不过现在没有心思欣赏窗外夜景，金泰亨正跨坐在他身上，舌头在胸前打转，像在品尝哪里新出品的硬糖，昏暗房间将肉体的感受无限放大，天花板灯沿映着两个人身形叫金硕珍看的一清二楚  
细密的吻顺着胸口直到小腹停下，金泰亨居高而下看着身下的人，双眼微眯嘴唇轻启，醉酒一般只无声喘着粗气  
“哥之前有过很多么”  
“...哈...什么？”  
逗弄的手指并未停止，裤子束缚下胀硬的下身有些不舒服，金硕珍企图去解开腰带却被金泰亨抓住手动弹不得  
“哥，和之前的人喜欢用什么姿势呢”  
“呀！你....”  
金硕珍气急，想要骂出声却发现，这个人的名字自己还不知道，羞愧感席卷而来，人生第一次一夜情竟然是和连名字都不知道的后辈  
眼泪不争气涌出，顺着眼角打湿床单，胸口随着哭泣微微震颤  
金泰亨知道，他过火了，连忙起身松开钳制的手

“我...连你名字都不知道”  
“泰亨，我叫金泰亨”  
仔细吻过正滑落的泪，微咸的味道停留在舌尖，撬开金硕珍的唇共享着眼泪的味道，腰带叮当声，在房间里格外清晰  
褪下裤子随着手掌覆盖到下体，金硕珍哼出声来，随后，一个温暖的东西包裹住了它，金硕珍大概猜得出那是什么，手指伸进金泰亨发间，那是招摇的蓝色，即便在昏暗房间里也能看清的颜色  
伴着吞咽和喉咙间摩擦的水声，金硕珍睁开眼，隔壁大楼的外壁灯照进房间，盯着墙壁上重叠的影子，直到在又一次触碰到喉咙深处柔软的肌肉时颤抖起来  
金泰亨抹掉嘴角残留液体，站起身去翻找安全套和润滑液，再看向金硕珍时，他瘫软缩在床上，屋外荧黄的光照在腰间  
手指轻柔做着扩张，金泰亨像个极有耐心的人，生怕弄碎手中这件白瓷，抬起他的腿折起来，金硕珍能清楚看见这个人是如何用手指在自己身体里抽插又如何慢慢的增加手指数量，羞耻心让他别过头去，喉咙里再次不自觉的轻哼出声  
“哥”  
“哥”  
“哥”  
作怪小孩子一样不断叫着，金硕珍又转过头来才作罢  
直到指尖感受到湿润，金泰亨压在他身上细碎的亲吻着他的锁骨，又深深的插入，颤栗传遍全身，像在大海中寻找浮起的木板，金硕珍双腿交叉着攀在金泰亨腰上，氧气似乎越来越少，极力长大嘴巴寻求呼吸，却发出了令人羞耻的喊叫呻吟

两人不知做了多少次，金硕珍企图换下斑驳的床单，颤抖的小腿实在无力支撑他完成，随便铺张毯子任由金泰亨从后抱着他昏睡过去

阳光炙烤下，金泰亨才醒来，身旁的人已经没了踪迹，昨夜地上丢下的安全套也被清理干净  
“智旻”  
呆坐在床边，打电话给朴智旻描述着前一夜还温存的前辈消失在家里的情况  
“哦吼！你终于睡他了！”  
朴智旻似乎并不在乎什么消失，他只觉得朋友终于睡到了心心念三年的人值得庆祝  
“呀！他消失了消失！”  
“一夜情本来不就会这样么？”  
“我不想”  
“不想什么？”  
“我想做他男朋友”  
金泰亨扫视着屋子，试图找到任何留下的字条，朴智旻翻着白眼嘀咕这个朋友是傻子  
“泰亨啊，或许你还记得我帮你要到的电话号么”

急慌慌拨通电话，金硕珍声音传来时，吊起的心才算平稳  
“恩，什么事金泰亨”  
“哥在哪里？”  
“忘记告诉你我要上班，你离开时候帮我锁好大门就好”  
“哥”  
“恩？”  
“我有一个秘密，除了最好的朋友没人知道”  
“那下班之后再联系吧”  
正要挂断电话，金泰亨喊叫着  
“哥！哥！我喜欢你！哥可以做我的男朋友么”  
电话那头陷入沉默，随后又挂断，金泰亨觉着，他是被拒绝了，低头埋进金硕珍睡过的枕头眼泪不争气的浸湿枕边  
回到寝室时，朴智旻早已等候多时，等着他讲讲昨夜激情，金泰亨却一头栽倒床上没了声音，深夜里却惊呼起来，朴智旻窜起大骂他有毛病  
“呀，智旻，智旻啊！我好像，成功了”  
金泰亨晃动着手机，里面是金硕珍发来的短信

来面对着我的脸说吧，你的秘密


End file.
